hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7 (1968)
<-----'Season 6' Season 8 -----> Hawaii Five-0 Season 7 of Hawaii Five-O premiered on September 10, 1974. It contained 24 episodes. Episode Guide The Young Assassins S7, Ep1 10 Sep. 1974 The Young Assassins A band of young radicals is killing ordinary people at random. Five-O consults an academic who is knowledgeable about such groups. The group then kidnaps Dan Williams and the academic, threatening to kill both men. A Hawaiian Nightmare S7, Ep2 17 Sep. 1974 A Hawaiian Nightmare A man who's an expert in both geology and explosives, owes loan sharks more than $72,000. He has planted explosives that, if set off, will cause volcanic eruptions and is demanding $500,000 from the state of Hawaii. He has killed accomplices and is prepared to go through with his threats. But he doesn't know his fed-up wife is preparing to double-cross him. I'll Kill 'Em Again S7, Ep3 24 Sep. 1974 I'll Kill 'Em Again A nerdy bookstore clerk with an obsession for McGarrett turns deadly as he re-creates some of Five-O's most famous cases that were covered in a series of magazine articles. He is so brazen that he even calls McGarrett to brag about his crimes and sends him notes. Now McGarrett and the rest of the Five-O team must find the killer before he strikes again. Steal Now - Pay Later S7, Ep4 1 Oct. 1974 Steal Now - Pay Later Colby runs an operation that fences stolen goods with retailers enticed by too-good-to-be-true prices. Five-O enters the case when the body of a federal law-enforcement agent -- killed during a robbery on the Mainland -- is discovered in a refrigerator shipped to Hawaii. McGarrett & Co. turn up the heat as the body count increases. Bomb, Bomb, Who's Got the Bomb? S7, Ep5 8 Oct. 1974 Bomb, Bomb, Who's Got the Bomb? A bomb blows up a state senator's car and kills his secretary. At the end of the day, the killer appears to be the intended victim. Right Grave - Wrong Body S7, Ep6 15 Oct. 1974 Right Grave - Wrong Body A current wave of liquor store robberies and shootings are strangely linked to a fiveyear old bank robbery in which neither the quarter-million-dollar booty nor the thief was ever found. Charles Cioffi guest stars as an HPD officer, who, when the link in the crimes is uncovered, desperately hunts for the man behind the liquor store crimes. We Hang Out Own S7, Ep7 22 Oct. 1974 We Hang Our Own A politically powerful Big Island rancher learns that his son was killed by a blow to the head. The son was involved in a fight outside a barroom with a local. The local is arrested and, over the rancher's strenuous objections, charged only with manslaughter. The rancher plots to break into the jail and kidnap the suspect, hide him on the huge ranch and ceremoniously hang him from a tree. While Five-O frantically searches for the unlucky suspect, McGarrett finds a rock at the crime scene with blood on it. "This wasn't manslaughter, Danno ... this was murder one!" He ... The Two-Faced Corpse S7, Ep8 29 Oct. 1974 The Two-Faced Corpse A Honolulu businessman is found murdered on a land tract he was trying to develop. The case has all the earmarks of a syndicate hit. Five-O traces the dead man and finds that he was, in fact, a former thug who had testified and gone into the Federal witness protection program. But they find this out so easily that McGarrett begins to suspect that the mob had nothing at all to do with the murder -- someone close to the witness, who knew all about his history, killed him and pinned it on the mob. Suspicion soon falls on the dead man's wife and her lover, who were to be ... How to Steal a Masterpiece S7, Ep9 12 Nov. 1974 How to Steal a Masterpiece Thugs break into the heavily-guarded art room of a multimillionaire and steal a Gauguin painting worth a fortune. When Five-O comes to investigate, the millionaire, his secretary and his grandson (who are the only inhabitants of the mansion) are surprisingly uncooperative. It turns out that the old man had been planning to sell the painting and had hired two art appraisers to market it. Soon, the group receives a ransom demand. The grandson figures out a way to pay the ransom despite intense Five-O surveillance -- with grandfather, grandson and secretary all leaving ... A Gun for McGarrett S7, Ep10 26 Nov. 1974 A Gun for McGarrett A plaque, an award for his work in law enforcement, arrives in McGarrett's office and promptly explodes, killing one officer and injuring McGarrett. The perpetrator soon discovers McGarrett survived and begins planning his next attempt. Welcome to Our Branch Office S7, Ep11 3 Dec. 1974 Welcome to Our Branch Office A pair of con men sneak into Five-O' headquarters at night to photograph the layout of the offices. They then use these photos to duplicate the offices in an abandoned building, and also hire actors to impersonate McGarrett and the other members of Five-O, as part of an elaborate scheme to extort money from businessmen who may not be aware of the real location of Five-O, nor personally acquainted with its top operatives. Presenting...In the Center Ring...Murder S7, Ep12 10 Dec. 1974 Presenting...In the Center Ring...Murder A top Chinese official is visiting Hawaii for an important conference. He wants to visit the circus, creating a massive security headache for Five-O. Meanwhile, Wo Fat has now broken from the Chinese government. He opposes how China is "on bended knee" to negotiate with the United States. As a result, Wo Far has organized a complicated assassination plot. Hara-Kiri: Murder S7, Ep13 31 Dec. 1974 Hara-Kiri: Murder A shamed Japanese banker ritualistically kills himself, and McGarrett want to know why. McGarrett demands answers from a prominent financial consultant, played by guest star Ossie Davis, and the deceased's assistant when Five-O discovers the pair are involved in an international swindle. Bones of Contention S7, Ep14 7 Jan. 1975 Bones of Contention Raymond Parmel, a murderous former soldier, claims to have the remains of Peking Man, the fossilized bones of prehistoric humans found in China in the 1930s that disappeared shortly after the attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941. McGarrett must deal both with him and with a professor who represents the government of the People's Republic of China, which wants to recover the bones as a Chinese national treasure, and doesn't care whether Parmel is captured or not. Computer Killer S7, Ep15 14 Jan. 1975 Computer Killer A computer expert is hired to program various machines to produce phony evidence to influence a trial. A Woman's Work Is with a Gun S7, Ep16 21 Jan. 1975 A Woman's Work Is with a Gun After killing a drug dealer who stiffed her, an impoverished psychotic woman asks her friends (who are in similar dire financial straits) to go with her on a scheme to rob tour buses for the valuables the tourists are carrying. The other two women agree, but things go south when the leader, Dina, starts using her big .45 automatic far too many times. Small Witness, Large Crime S7, Ep17 28 Jan. 1975 Small Witness, Large Crime A hit man takes a shot at a man on a boat arriving in Honolulu harbor from a distance of about a half mile, using an old tower on Sand Island as his sniper's nest. An apparently homeless boy named Moki, however, witnesses the hit man as he fires the shot. The hit man gives chase, but Moki escapes. McGarrett manages to locate the boy and sends him to juvenile detention for his own protection, but he does not figure on the intervention of Frances Chai, a crusading deputy public defender. Ring of Life S7, Ep18 4 Feb. 1975 Ring of Life Colin Nichols is a vicious British soldier of fortune, looking for a missing art object that is part of a set of ancient Hindu figurines known as the "Ring of Life." He tortures and kills one man in Hawaii in pursuit of the missing piece, hoping to claim a $1 million reward from the government of India for return of the stolen item. The murder brings McGarrett and Five-O into the case, but it turns out that Nichols is not the only one after the missing artifact or the reward. Study in Rage S7, Ep19 11 Feb. 1975 Study in Rage Mike (Richard Hatch) carries a torch for Glynis (Gretchen Corbett) and concocts an elaborate scheme, involving multiple murders, so that they can be together. To catch the killer the Five-O team must analyze a surreal painting a psychiatrist made of Mike's disturbed mental state. And the Horse Jumped Over the Moon S7, Ep20 18 Feb. 1975 And the Horse Jumped Over the Moon A skydiver and a private pilot team up to retrieve heroin shipments from the ocean and then airdrop them onto Oahu, in order to evade a recent tightening against drug smuggling into Hawaii. McGarrett and Five-O learn that there is something afoot when an addict who knows of their plan is gunned down in a telephone booth as he tries to warn Five-O. Hit Gun for Sale S7, Ep21 25 Feb. 1975 Hit Gun for Sale McGarrett goes all out to keep the lid on a threatened organized crime war by tracking both an unknown hit man and his target. The Hostage S7, Ep22 11 Mar. 1975 The Hostage A paranoid Korean War veteran, thinking a policeman is about to arrest him for a crime he didn't commit, grabs the officer's gun and shoots him. More cops appear, so the vet pulls the wounded officer's ammunition belt free and runs into an apartment occupied by a teenage girl, locking himself and the girl inside. McGarrett and HPD's SWAT team arrive at the same time, and the leader of the SWAT team wants to blast his way into the apartment and take down the gunman, who blazes away at targets all over the place. Because somehow the gunman hasn't killed anybody yet, and... Diary of a Gun S7, Ep23 18 Mar. 1975 Diary of a Gun One of the better of far too many TV-series episodes advocating gun control, as four owners of a single Saturday Night Special automatic use it for death and destruction (including, in one case, a child shooting himself). Ramon Bieri, the lone credited "guest star" imported from the mainland, plays a postal worker who finds the weapon and goes postal with the gun on his wife and her lover. Stuntman and many-time bit player Beau Van Den Ecker has the second-largest role as a thug who uses the weapon in the last 15 minutes of the show to rob and shoot up convenience ... 6,000 Deadly Tickets S7, Ep24 25 Mar. 1975 6,000 Deadly Tickets A criminal syndicate has stolen 6,000 airline, cruise and attraction tickets and is now shoving them down the throats of travel agencies, forcing them to pay for them and then "eat" them to avoid taking the blame for stealing stolen merchandise. To make sure the travel agencies stay in line, one of them is bombed, killing three people. An undercover agent from the mainland helps Five-O infiltrate the gang. The only chance you will get to see similarly-named actors Jack Hogan (who gets top billing because he was a regular on "Sierra" at the time of filming; he plays ... Cast Main Cast *Jack Lord as Detective Captain Steve McGarrett * James MacArthur as Detective Danny Williams * Kam Fong as Detective Chin Ho Kelly * Al Harrington as Ben Kokua * Gilbert Lani Kauhi as Kono Kalakaua * Richard Denning as Governor Paul Jameson *Khigh Dhiegh as Wo Fat Recurring characters * Al Eben as Doc Bergman * Peggy Ryan as Jenny * Danny Kamekona as Nick * Glenn Cannon as Manicote * Moe Keale as Det. Truck Kealoha * Douglas Mossman as Frank * Kwan Hi Lim as Tosaki Trivia Season Guide Category:Season 7 (1968) Category:1968